Super Smashin'
by pompadorqueen
Summary: After of grueling day of training tension rises between the warrior Ike and the Princess Peach
It was a typical Saturday afternoon - stagnant, misty, the stale desert sun hung drowsy above their heads. Peach let out a low, long sigh, slowly wiping a bead of sweat from her temple. We can't go one like this. She shoved aside her fatigue and strung together her most chipper tone, she turned to the brooding man in front of her, her partner. "Ike, do we have to practice at this site?" Peach knew the answer, but she also knew that asking would irk him even more than the sun burn slowing creeping up his his neck. "Of course" he snapped "you know that." Silence filled the space between them, oppressive as the unforgiving humidity- it suffocated them. [note: I know that desserts are absolutely not misty and not humid; however, a fanfic author would definitely disregard this]. Peach grew impatient with the silence; she tried to be nice, she tried to be cordial, she had tried to be flirtatious, but none of it worked. "You selfish bastard" she spat furiously. How dare he resist my charms. No man had ever been able to resist her as far as she was aware….

Ike could see that Peach's strength was waning. "Good" he thought to himself as he eyed her trembling frame "She needs to push herself, especially if she wanted to keep", his tongue traced his upper lip, " that...delectable figure." Ike turned to face her, "If I'm such a bastard why do you stick around?" Peach's baby blue eyes widened fiercely in defiance. But why does she stick around? a tiny voice whispered. "Well?" He pressed. "Because you are the only warrior out there with half as much skill as me!" She answered haughtily. "Half?" He smirked, please she knows I'm the better fighter, I'd like to see her try and best me. Suddenly an idea took route. "You are right, I was being generous, I have more skill in my little. Tiny. pinky. Finger." she bit out "HA!" His laugh cut through the air, as he had intended. He knew he was egging her on, knew what he was asking for, but damn he wanted to see her snap, wanted to see her drop the perfect little princess facade and succumb to the week child buried deep inside her. "You think this is funny" her jaw was clenched, just a little more, "as a matter of fact I do" , "and why is that?" She bit out, "because you are just so, well, tiny," He stalked over to her deliberately, and ever so slowly let his hand stroke her sweaty blonde hair.

Peach's heart clamored, violently against her ribcage. Her face burned red with fury and arousal, the latter infuriated her. She angrily swat his hand, which had began to trail her cheek. The sun was more brutal than ever. She buried her eyes deep into the sand, desperately avoiding her eye contact. Ike would not accept her aversion. "Look me in the eyes" he spat at her, gripping her shoulder too tightly. Peach raised her icy eyes to his. Their eyes locked… "-Just, STOP" she spat back. Ike's grip slipped with surprise, sliding along their mingled perspiration. "We should go" Peach stuttered"it's getting… hot." She allowed herself to sneak another look at his face, but the fire in his limpid blue eyes forced hers to drop. He didn't respond. She began to turn to leave,"It's too late to practice anyway. -uh- Let's just go home."

Finally, she was finally breaking. For so long he had waited to see her crumble beneath his will, and now as she turned to leave, he knew it was time to make his move. His arm snaked out faster than lightning. "Ike?!" She shrieked, "and where do you think you're going?" He grunted. "Home!" He held fast. "LET GO OF ME!" He was in the air before he could blink. "You think you are better than me peasant?! You think you're stronger than me?! Well then how do you like this?!" No sooner had he stumbled to his feet that a dainty little foot sent him flying once more. Yes, Yes, that's it love, keep fighting "That hurt, princess" deliberately he unsheathed his sword and stolled over to where she stood panting. Their eyes locked and neither moved, waiting for the other to flinch. Ike was not a patient man, his sword glowed blue and he slammed it into the ground sending peach into a pile of rubble. Before she could raise he was already preparing his next attack, he flew across the ground faster than any other man could hope to move but was met with a wall of energy and peach's body was surrounded by a red aura. Damn it she blocked me, not to be outdone he thrust his sword though the force field only to feel that accursed foot once more sweep him off his feet and onto the ground. "Damn it!" He grunted. "Aww did I win?" Peach crooned over him pinning his arms and legs onto the ground. No, it can't end like this, I will not be bested by some prissy princess. Suddenly an idea so delightfully sinful arose that he simply couldn't resist. She's going to hate this. He smirked and Peach's eyes winded above him as she felt his hips meet hers…

She felt it, IT, pressing into her. Abruptly, she tried to jump off him but his hands held her captive. "Ike, Let. Go." she demanded. He responded by wrapping his legs around her waist and pressing her beneath him. "What are you doing?" She panted keenly aware of the heat that was growing between her legs. "What does it look like I'm doing?" His smirk was infuriating and yet… that jaw line. Before Peach even knew what she was doing their mouths were crushed together. She could feel his shock, didn't expect that did you? And yet, he responded, can't ever let me win can he? Their mouths caressed each other angrily, each trying to outdo the other.

Since when did Peach become so… so hot. Damn it, what is she doing to me? Since when do I want to… to touch those tiny nipples pressing through the fabric of her dress? He groaned as her mouth moved to his ear. She wants it Peach suddenly gave out a tiny whimper as he pulled the top of her dress beneath her breasts. His tongue circled each pink rose bud eliciting a moan from her eager mouth. "Ike…. Please" Her dress didn't stand a chance. As the pink scraps of fabric floated around him he felt Peach's hands slip into his breeches pulling them down his toned thighs. "Finally" he grunted. As Peach struggled to remove his chest plate Ike cupped her sex. Fuck… she was smooth "Yes right there" Peach sighed as he pressed down on her button. He pulled her on top of him as she positioned herself over him. As their bodies joined in passionate thrust I thought past through his mind. They don't call it Super Smash Bros for nothing. 


End file.
